sonicsegafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Faux Sonic
Faux Sonic is a robot built by the forces of Egg Robo's empire to be a powerful rival for Sonic, and also to be a worthy member of the Empire. He is currently one of the three members of Team Dark and serving the Egg Robo Empire loyally. He was constructed using the body of a Metallic Trooper of the Synthetic Empire and what was left of Metallic Sonic following the Assault on the Death Egg II. He also has some of the abilities of the penultimate body of the original Metal Sonic as well. The primary difference between Faux Sonic and Metallic Sonic as well as the Metallic Troopers of the Synthetic empire was that Faux Sonic was also able to Shapeshift into other forms if he has at least one Sacred Emerald in his possession. This is essentially his replacement for a super form. This ability can also be achieved if he copies enough Data from a life-form as well, but that has it's own risks. Though this ability has it's cons, as he only is able to use physical attacks, and can not copy Chaos abilities or Weapon attacks. Shapeshifting also makes him unable to use his own default abilities as well, which is yet another hinder to this power. This power, along with the copying abilties power, was unable to be put into the repaired version of Faux Sonic. Overall, these abilities put him at a very high position within the empire. He is one of the newest members of the Egg Robo empire, and as such has not had much use save for one battle against Sonic and the Resistance. Once Team Dark was formed, Faux Sonic eagerly awaited his next confrontation with the Freedom Fighters and specifically Sonic. Another interesting fact is that Faux Sonic is often called '''Mecha Sonic, Metal Sonic II, '''and (rarely) '''Cyber Sonic. '''His name of Faux Sonic was confirmed at his introduction to the Freedom Fighters, though regardless Sonic the Hedgehog still refers to him as "Mecha" or "Mecha Sonic", claiming it as "Sounding Better.". Unleashed to the World Pre-Unvailing Prior to his battle with Sonic, Faux Sonic was tested by fighting with Shadow II as part of training. It is possile there was more than one training session, but what is known is that the two were proven to mostly be equal in fights which convinced Egg Robo to use Faux Sonic in future plans of his rather than turn him into Scrap Metal or leave him destroyed like he did other robots, which were ones that presumably failed their training. Battle with the Resistance Faux Sonic was revealed to the Freedom Fighters Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Screech, and Amy when they fought their way through EggRobotropolis and made it to the center of the main tower. Upon awakening, Faux was in stand-by mode as Egg Robo made his speech. Soon enough, he was launched to attack Sonic. A Fight proceeded, which Faux Sonic easily managed to win, even knocking Sonic out of the building and finishing the fight there. In the end, Sonic was knocked down to a jungle below, and while the other heroes rushed to safety, Faux attacked them as well. His lazers were quite much for the Heroes, and they mostly focused on escaping rather than fighting back, save Knuckles of course. Knuckles attempted the best he could to fight off Faux Sonic, but he too was eventually beaten and thus seperated from his friends. As Knuckles made his own way out, Faux Sonic attacked the Capital City of the United Federation, destroying a massive amount of it and causing complete havoc. Due to the absence of Sonic, it was actually believed that it was indeed Sonic destroying the city, along with the other cities of the world as well. During Faux Sonic's destruction of the cities, many vehicles and soldiers of the United Federation attempted to take him down, but had no avail. Nearly all of them were destroyed, not knowing how to handle such a threat, due to the defensive abilities. Soon enough, the Freedom Fighters returned, this time Tails and Yin Leopard in the Tornado bi-plane were his enemies. Faux made short work of the plane, using his lazers as primary means of attack. The Plane crashed, and forced Tails and Yin to go on foot. Yin's stealth was nearly able to overcome the robot, but by copying her abilities, it was able to turn the tables and defeat her. It was soon after this that Sonic himself returned to the battle, ready for a rematch. Faux Sonic charged at Sonic, and the two once more had a rather large showdown this time around. Sonic did his best to stay alive and in the air, though it was rather difficult. Several well placed blows from Faux Sonic sent the real Sonic landing into rubble. What made it even harder was when the robot copied enough of Sonic's abilities to Shapeshift into him. Sonic was intimidated by this, but kept on fighting against his foe. Sonic was able to use Faux Sonic's shapeshift against him and finally defeat the robot in one way, but this only caused Faux Sonic to return back to his normal form and thus able to easily defeat Sonic once more, this time by tossing him into Water and leaving him to drown. Faux Sonic left Sonic in the water and set his sights towards the Ice Cap of Angel Island, hoping to cause the lava of Red Mountain and Lava Reef that ran through the undeground of the Island to shoot up through the Ice Cap and destroy all life on the island along with causing the Island to crash due to damage. Knuckles forsaw this, and after a small planning moment the entire Freedom Fighter team headed for Angel Island to stop Faux Sonic's plan.The team was unable to stop Faux Sonic from reaching Angel Island, but was able to reach it just as he caused massive damage to the Ice Cap and began to rise the magma levels. Yin and Screech attempted to lure Faux away from the Ice Cap, but only got injured in the process. Sonic ended up coming in to stop the robot instead. Sonic and Faux Sonic's final duel began with great speed, but only ended up causing even further damage to the Ice Cap. Knuckles dug through it, trying to create holes for the magma to prevent it from melting too much of the Tundra as Amy and Tails tried to hack Faux Sonic's mind computer so that they could give Sonic a higher advantage. Eventually Faux Sonic and Sonic reached the area that was called Red Mountain, which is the mountain above Lava Reef, and it was then that Faux Sonic attempted to kill Sonic by throwing him into the lava. It was also at that moment that Tails and Amy managed to hack into Faux Sonic from the Tornado, and Sonic was able to finally deal some damage to Faux Sonic, slamming him into numerous Rocks, and even brought the two back to the surrounding Ice Cap as well. Sonic did a heavy amount of damage but did not kill Faux Sonic before the hacking wore off. The damage did, however, leave some of Faux Sonic's more powerful weapons offline such as the copying of abilities, torso lazer, and his shiled abilities. Now at a more equal stance, Faux and Sonic continued on in the battle and brought even more damage to the Ice Cap and Red Mountain. Unlike before though, Sonic was now the one with the upper-hand. The hedgehog was able to practically tear apart the robot, giving it little time to strike back. When it did, it did a minor amount of damage to it's counterpart. Faux Sonic was eventually knocked to the canyon below Red Mountain as Sonic spoke with Egg Robo on the tip of the main volcano. Despite falling down practically thousands of feet, Faux Sonic was still alive. He appeared right infront of Sonic at the main Volcano, and protected both Egg Robo and a bomb about to blow up the entire Volcano and cause an eruption. The two hedgehogs then had their final struggle, which was cut short by the bomb blowing up. As Egg Robo was sent flying away, Sonic and Faux Sonic were seperated from their battle. Sonic sent flying off the Volcano to be saved by Tails and the Tornado plane, while Faux Sonic fell into the lava of the Volcano, and began melting into the lava. The robot looked up to see the Tornado flying over-head, and attempted to climb up from the lava though to no avail as he was losing too much power. As the Lava rose to him, he swore vengeance on Sonic. Rescue and Repairs Despite being inside of a Volcano, Faux Sonic did not actually die. He was rescued by Shadow II just a moment where only his torso, head, and one arm were intact. He was taken back to Egg Robo immediately and given repairs. Though the body was repaired, the ability to Shapeshift or to copy Data was unable to be recovered due to the hacking. Faux Sonic was able to keep his memories from the battle, and kept his lust for Revenge on Sonic for his near death at Red Mountain.Another addition only present in the repaired version and not in the previous was the ability to turn invisible. This ability would not serve much use to Faux Sonic, but was accepted as a neat addition to his powers and a worthy replacement of his original abilities. Team Dark Shortly after his repairs, Egg Robo put together Team Dark, which was a team made up of Shadow II, Faux Sonic, and Rouge the Bat. The team is essentially the Special Operations team of the Egg Robo Empire, and is looking forward to their next move. Especially Faux Sonic, who is eager to get payback on Sonic for the previous battle they had. Personality Faux Sonic has a rather violent personality, but also a rather intelligent one. He often uses large words or words that sound highly intelligent, and always puts them in the correct context when speaking. However, he is also very pleased to see Violence particually if he causes it and often will go for the most devastating plan option rather than a lesser one. This craving for Violence seems at first like a barbaric personality, but his intellectual wording shows that he is actually quite intelligent. He simply prefers a more violent approach to problems. Trivia *He is represented by the actual Metal Sonic of the Sonic universe, and is considered a more "true" counterpart in that sense. *His introduction storyline is the Sonic Overload's Sonic OVA adaptation, though Faux Sonic did not die in the lava while Hyper Metal Sonic did in the OVA. *He is the fill-in for E-123 Omega in Sonic Overload, unless of course Omega actually makes an appearance and is made part of Team Dark. *"Faux" is a french word and means "False", which is fitting for this robot as well as all robot Sonics as they all are "False Sonics", and this robot happened to actually Shapeshift into Sonic at one point, as well. *He is the first "Metal" Sonic of Sonic Overload to not defect to the side of the original Metal Sonic. Category:Robot Characters Category:Sonic Overload Category:New Continuities Category:Villains Category:Egg Robo Empire